Digital cameras, camcorders and mobile phones are known in the art as electronic devices that are configured such that a liquid crystal display or the like is embedded into a device main body to confirm captured images. Further, an electronic device is provided that has a configuration in which a display unit is movable with respect to the device main body, so that the liquid crystal display can be viewed from various angles.
In this type of electronic device, the display unit can be accommodated in a rear surface of the device main body during a normal state, and the configuration is such that the liquid crystal display of the display unit can be viewed in this accommodated state. However, the liquid crystal display may not be viewed in a state in which the display unit is accommodated, depending on a photographing condition, such as a photographing position. In such a case, the display unit is moved from the device main body, and thereby the configuration allows the display unit to be viewed even in the above-described photographing condition.
Recently, taking a self portrait photograph by using an electronic device, such as a digital camera, is becoming popular (so called “selfie”). In such a case, in a state in which the display unit is accommodated in the rear surface of the device main body, a photographer who is located in front of the device main body may not view the liquid crystal display. For this reason, an electronic device is provided that has a configuration such that, when a photographer is located in front of the device main body, the display unit can be moved to a position at which the liquid crystal display can be viewed (Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-138959